First Kisses
by T.J.Grei
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis has a video project for school. He decides to film the gang about... their first kisses. Gonna be a 7 shot, one for each character [DISCONTINUED, sorry]
1. Sodapop

**Sodapop Curtis:**

"Pony, why's that camera in my face?" he asked, shrilly. Pony lowered the camera and frowned at Soda. Soda noticed and got defensive, "Aw shoot, I didn't mean ta bark at ya..."

"Well... I needed help..."

"With what...?" he asked, grinning as Pony lifted the camera back in Soda's face.

"Video project."

Soda and Pony had just woken up and Soda was barely dressed; he only had on a pair of boxers and socks. "So your school is gonna see this?" he asked.

"Yep." Then, Soda grabbed a pillow and covered his lower half.

"Well, don't film me naked, sheesh..." he yelped, going to the bathroom, "Go film Darry naked, not me." he griped. Pony hit the stop button.

"Okay..." Pony left and headed for Darry's room. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He jiggled the handle and went in. Darry was on his back on his bed, asleep. He was covered completely with the blanket. No fun, Pony thought. He approached Darry, pointing the camera at him and pressing record. "This is my older brother, Darrel Shaynne Curtis. He's 20 and he's overworked and evil. Evil I tell you, mwahaha! Although he don't look evil sleeping..." He hit stop. Snickering, he left, shutting the door behind him. Soda was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table when Pony went in.

"Hey Pone, Dar awake?"

"No and you were here first, you gotta cook."

"I know. Before we start, wanna do the interview?" he asked.

"Sure." Soda grinned, Pony made sure to get it on film, and sat down. Pony sat across from him, smiling behind the camera.

"Waddya wanna talk about?"

"I dunno..."

"Yer supposed to know these things!"

"I was hoping you'd know what you'd wanna talk bout." Soda rubbed his chin, deep in thought, or so it seemed.

"My first kiss?" Pony had never heard Soda's first kiss before.

"Yeah!" Soda grinned again.

"Alright. My first kiss..." Soda began, leaning back in the chair, "Was given to me by my momma."

"Soda!"

"Fine, fine... it was Darry..."

"Soda!"

"Ha ha ha... Okay... I think I was... dunno, seven? And I was on the playground with Steve and I believe... dad. Anyways, there was a lil' chick on the slide... and she kinda fell offa it. I was right there and she fell on me. Gosh, she was a pretty little thing... Anyways, she began to cry her eyes out. I comforted her, or at least I tried to." he was getting up, going to the ice box. He got out a piece of chocolate cake. "And well... I finally calmed her down and got her to be quiet for a while. We sat there and talked for a few. Then her momma came over. The ol' lady thanked me and before the gal left, she kissed me. But it was just a lil' kiss, a peck. But it was my first kiss." Soda finished, grinning. Pony hit the stop button and lowered the camera.

"Nice going..."

"Yeah!" then, he shoved a small piece of cake in Pony's mouth before getting up. "I'd better start up some grub."

"Okay..." Pony mumbled as he watched the footage he already got, "When's Steve coming by?"

"Any time now..." Soda began juggling a few eggs. Pony taped it before anything went wrong and he'd have proof Soda did it. Just as he thought, an egg flew and hit the person coming into the kitchen, Steve Randle. Soda looked at him, trying to stuff a laugh. "Sorry, Steve..." Steve noticed Pony was filming this an grunted.

"Why you filmin' me?"

"It's for school."

"You better not show it, kid."

"Fine... I wont show that..." he said. Soda was cleaning Steve's face with a rag, like a mother would do to a son. Pony was glad he was gettin' all this on tape. Dare he say it? Blooper reel?


	2. Steve

It's Steve's turn!

**

* * *

**

**Steve Randle:**

"Hey, Steve, you wanna help Ponyboy with his video?" Soda asked, in a pleading voice. Steve looked at him with a weird expression.

"Video project? With the stupid camera?"

"It ain't stupid."

"Unless I get to direct, I ain't helpin'." he protested. Soda then literally jumped on Steve's shoulders. Steve yelped; Pony was recording all of this.

"Stevie-boy! I had to do it, we'll make Dally do it and Two-Bit..."

"And Darry!" Steve looked interested when Pony said "Darry."

"Will you show me the ones about Dallas and Darry if I help out?"

"Sure."

"Alright..." he said, dropping Soda on the floor, "Sure, count me in. Wad I gotta do?" he asked, sitting down in Soda's chair. Pony pointed the camera at Steve and pretended to hit the record button. Steve smiled at the lense.

"Name?"

"Steve... Randle." he said. Pony was staring at Steve; he looked better on film than in real life. (Tom Cruise, nyahaha)

"Has anyone told you, you look like..."

"Like who?"

"Never mind... Anyways, tell us about your first kiss."

"My first kiss?" he looked over at Soda, who shrugged. "Well... I think I was ten... I was at school and there was this broad there, real classy Soc there, big time. She took a liking to me and we hit off real nice. Cept she was only using me to get her boy friend back for flirting with some greasy girl. Anyways, she began touching up on me, and whispering in my ear, and laughing... basically, flirting with me. Then when she finally laid a kiss on me, her boy friend laid somethin' else on me..." he finished with a grin, "Nuff said." Pony hit the stop button and smiled.

"You were used?"

"Yeah... bet you were too."

"I was not."

"What about that Cherry Valance chick? She basically used you to get her boy friend all mad and huffy."

"All huffy and puffy?" Soda asked, flipping a few pieces of bacon. They were for Darry's sandwich, bacon-and-tomato with egg. He was fixing up Darry's eggs too. Actually, he was a pretty good cook. Steve got up, looked over at Soda, and went to the counter. He took the loaf of bread an got out two slices. He popped them in the toaster, set it on medium, and started it. He knew how Darry liked his sandwich and Soda's hands were full. When they were done after about two minutes, he took them to Soda, who piled the bacon and egg on it. Then, Soda went and got a tomato from the ice box and put it on top. Steve put the last piece of bread on top of the whole thing and put it on a plate. Pony was watching Steve's interview again. Now, he clicked the safety tab on the tape so Dally or Two-Bit wont kill the footage when they mess with it; he knew they were gonna mess with it. Steve took the camera from him, unknown to Pony of course, clicked the tab the other way, made sure he wouldn't kill the interviews, and looked through it without filming anything.

There was a grin on Two-Bit's face as he came behind Ponyboy, silently, and making motions to Steve and Soda not to let Pony know he was there. Steve hit the record button and filmed as Two-Bit crept up on Ponyboy. As Two-Bit got right to Pony's ear, he took in a silent breath and...

"HI PONYBOY CURTIS!!" he screamed right in the younger greasers ear. Pony jumped, let out a scream himself, and fell out of the chair. Pony was laying flat on his back across the kitchen floor; Steve was filming the whole thing. He breathed hard and looked up at Two-Bit who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Gosh, Two-Bit! Scared me to death!"

"Hello to you too, kid!" Two-Bit greeted, grabbing Pony's hand and helping him up. Steve was speaking to the camera, quietly so Pony wont hear him, Soda was doing it too, then he hit stop, clicked the safety tab, and put if back down where it was.

"Two-Bit, you gotta help Pony with his project for school, since you scared a few years from his life..." Steve said, grinning at his accomplishment. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Project?" he asked, dumbfounded, "That camera? Golly, I'm terrified of cameras... they take a part of your soul." and at the end of the sentence, he made eery sounds, like you would hear on a ghost movie, and wiggled his fingers. He was gonna be hard to get on camera.

* * *

Review!


	3. TwoBit

**Two-Bit Matthews:**

"Please!" Pony and Soda chorused, gettin' in Two-Bit's face. Two-Bit stuck out his tongue, like he was gonna lick them, and they back away quickly. Now, he was grinning with pride.

"I'm terrified of cameras... they'll take my soul..." and he made the eery sound again. Steve slapped him on the side of the head, also stopping the eery noise. "Oh, c'mon..."

"You have to help Ponyboy cause you scared him bad."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just, talk about your first kiss, that's it. He has to film you." Two-Bit tapped his foot.

"But it'll..."

"It won't take yer soul, dude..."

"Yeah it will!"

"No it won't!"

"Yeah it will."

"No it won't."

"Yeah it will."

"No it won't."

"Shaddup!" Soda finally yelled, setting a plate of eggs down in front of Pony and one in front of Steve. Two-Bit gave Soda puppy dog eyes, but Soda just wagged his finger."Not till you help Ponyboy. And if your soul gets sucked out, well send Mickey Mouse up there with you. Okay?" Two-Bit tried one more time with the puppy dog eyes, but it didn't work. He sighed, defeated, and looked up at Soda.

"Fine... But I'll take you to court if you don't keep your word." Then he reached over and took a piece of egg from Ponyboy. Pony in responce, hit Two-Bit. "Where's the camera?"

"Steve had it last." Soda blurted out. Steve threw a fork at Soda, who ducked it. "Sorry." Pony, afraid that anything was erased, picked it up and watched the interviews. Two-Bit was looking over his shoulder.

"That's all I gotta do?"

"Yeah... hey..." It had gotten to the part when Two-Bit had came behind Pony and yelled,

"_HI PONYBOY CURTIS!!" _

Then, Pony saw himself yell and fall out of the chair, and Soda and Two-Bit laughing their heads off. Steve must of been shooting it all. Then, the picture turned and it faced Steve and Soda.

"_Hey, Ponyboy, add this for your class!"_ Steve's voice yelled. Then he flipped the bird at the screen. Pony looked over at Steve and glared.

"At least you didn't write over any interviews."

"I made sure not to." Pony rolled his eyes, hit record, and pointed the camera at Two-Bit, who was helping himself to Pony's eggs.

"Two-Bit!"

"What?!" Two-Bit yelled, mouth full of eggs. Then, he froze, noticing the camera was on. "AAH!" He crawled under the table and sat there, eating the eggs from Pony's plate(he took it with him).

"Two-Bit..." Pony moaned, joining him under the table. "C'mon, you promised!" he said, sticking the camera in his face. Two-Bit grinned, making Pony grin too, and pushe the camera a bit away.

"Alright, alright..." he moaned out, giving the camera a grin.

"Woo!" Pony rejoiced, "Alright, just say your name and tell us about your first kiss."

"Um... my real name?"

"No."

"Okay... I'm Two-Bit Matthews," he waved at the camera, making Pony laugh, "And my first kiss? Well... it was ten years ago, I think, and I was in the lot. I was well... high so to speak."

"At eight?"

"At eight and a half! Anyways, I had gotten a hold of some pot and..."

"Is this rated G?" Two-Bit thought for a moment.

"More like... R. Anyways, I was high and..." he continued to talk, not allowing Pony to interrupt him. At one point, Pony blushed a deep red. Finally, Two-Bit stopped and Pony shut off the camera.

"Um... thanks, T-Two-Bit..." Pony said, getting off of the floor and back into his chair..He put the camera on the table and Soda put a new plate in front of him.

"How'd it go?"

"I gotta censor some stuff..." he said softly. Pony was still awful red. Soda and Steve began to laugh as Pony's fork shook in his palm. Oh wow, that was... original...

"So, Pone, who's next?"

"Um, I... I was hoping to get Dally... or Johnny..."

"Dally for Johnny for what?" came a voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Darry.

"Hi Darry!"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. Dally

Dally's turn!

**

* * *

**

**Dallas Winston**:

Darry saw the sandwich on the table across from him. He was staring at it with envy; Pony was recording his face. He had never seen Dar with a face like that, a face of pure hunger. Soda noticed the face and began to laugh.

"Darry, me and Stevie-boy here made it for you!" he said, handing him the plate. Darry took it and took a huge bite out of it.

"Dar, you ate half of the sandwich with one bite!" Two-Bit laughed out. Darry tried to grin, but failed and looked more like a chipmunk. That only made Two-Bit laugh more. Darry noticed Two-Bit's laughing came from _under_ the table. He looked under the table and saw Two-Bit rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Only when he looked up at Darry, did he stop.

"And why are you under the table?" Darry asked.

"Interview."

"Interview?"

"Yeah, for Pony's project."

"Oh..." Darry looked up at Pony, "that. Good, you're working on it–."

"Darry, will you be in an interview too?" Ponyboy asked, sticking out his bottom lip. Darry looked at him for a few minutes.

"No."

"But... Dar..."

"But nothing. I just don't have time." Two-Bit leapt up from under the table and tackled Darry, knocking him to the ground. Pony took the opportunity to go and sit on Darry, along with Two-Bit, who was also making himself comfortable on Darry's chest. Darry sighed and looked up at them.

"Dar Dar, I didn't have time to do an interview, but I did. So did Steve and Soda."

"Pony... Two-Bit, get offa me."

"No."

"Get offa me!"

"Only if you do an interview!"

"Later, I promise! Now get offa me!" he finally yelled. Pony and Two-Bit got up, followed by Darry.

The screen door flew open and a flash of white-blonde hair came in. Dally already had Two-Bit in a headlock; he was damn fast.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Two-Bit managed to yell. Dally was grinning, then he flipped Two-Bit to the floor. He flexed, then sat next to Pony at the table.

"Wow, Dallas, you're in a good mood. How come?" Pony asked, sticking the camera in Dally's face. Dally stared at the camera, then smiled.

"I found out Sylvia's kid ain't mine." he said, then a darkened look over came his face, "It's Tim's."

"Oh, sorry..." Pony said.

"Anyways, what's up with the camera?" he asked, taking a bite out of Pony's eggs. Pony slid the eggs away from Dally, who continued to smile. Is everyone trying to eat all of Pony's eggs, or what?

"Project. Wanna help?" Pony pleaded. Dally cocked an eyebrow.

"Video project? About what?"

"Our first kisses." Soda said, putting eggs in front of Dally. Dally took a huge bite from them, making his cheeks puff out like Darry's were.

"Fworst kiffes, ef?(First kisses, eh?)" he asked, mouth full. He swallowed. "Sure. Since I'm in a good mood." Pony and Soda cheered. Dally grinned wider as the camera was pulled up to his face level. "Well, if I remember correctly, I was about your age, thirteen or fourteen. It was my first gal. Well, first one I was serious about. Anyways, I took her out to a Dairy Queen for dinner, then to the Nightly Double for a movie. But we didn't finish the movie. We were engaged in a little show of our own, Make-out session." Dally winked, "Boy, she kissed good. Then, she left me shortly after, probably a day or two. I thought it was funny at the time, and I still think it is."

"Didn't she leave you for another woman, Dal?" Two-Bit asked. Dally turned to Two-Bit, picked up his plate of eggs, and dumped them on his face. "AAH!"

"Shaddup!" he yelled, then turned back to Pony.

"Did she?" asked Pony. Dally sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's why it was funny." he said, then cracked a laugh. Pony hit stop. Dally wasn't really handsome, but the camera sure did like him when he was in a good mood.

Pony did too. Dally was better in a good mood than bad.

"Anyways, kid, you see Johnnycake today yet?" Dally asked. Pony shook his head. Steve and Soda were gathering their stuff for work. Soda gave Pony a quick hug and gave a hug to Dally(Dally hit Soda on the head for it too). Steve just waved. Darry followed, only after telling Dally to clean his mess and for Pony to go the dishes. They all agreed and Darry left.

"Hey, Pony, got any bloopers on there?" Dally asked as Two-Bit was eating the egg off of his forehead. Pony fast forwarded it to the blooper of Steve and Soda and showed him. Dally just stared for a moment, then busted out in laughter. "Soda acts like Steve's mother!" he said through laughs. Pony found the one of Soda jumping on Steve's shoulders and showed Dally. Dally couldn't stop laughing. Dally took the camera and found the other bloopers; Two-Bit coming up and scaring Pony, and Darry with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Then the one of Two-Bit yelling "What" with his mouth full of eggs. Finally he gave the camera back to Pony.

"That's some good junk there. We gotta get Johnny next." Dally said, getting up and going to the ice box.

Johnny would be fun.

* * *

Review 


End file.
